Demi Elfe
by Mary-Malefoy
Summary: UA. Harry est un demi-Elfe qui aime la liberté.Il ne peut savoir combien elle va lui être retirée ni combien il va prendre y prendre plaisir...


DEMI-ELFE----- CHAPITRE 1

Le peuple de Sylfaen était un peuple exclu car des rumeurs disaient qu'il pratiquait de la magie noire.

C'était en partie vrai. Seuls quelques familles ne l'utilisaient pas. Ceux-ci avaient perdu espoir que leur peuple remonte la pente et reprenne la gloire de jadis.

Jusqu'au jour ou un couple tout a fait normal donnèrent vie à un enfant bien spécial...

La flèche se planta directement dans les côtes d'un lièvre qui se trouvait à une cinquantaine de mètres du tireur.

Celui-ci poussa un cri de joie;

-Papa!J'ai réussi!Tu as vus, hein?!

L'adulte sourit à son fils qui avait sauté dans ses bras et le fit tournoyer dans les airs en riant:

-Bravo Harry!Je suis fier de toi.

James Potter avait appris à son fils à tirer à l'arc à trois ans. Il avait maintenant trois ans 1/2 et il savait déjà tirer à la perfection. Harry James Potter, son fils,sa fierté,sa vie.

Harry était presque aimé de tout le monde car il avait une sorte de beauté sauvage qui poussait les gens à venir le voir.

Avec sa peau matte et ses grands yeux verts qui lui bouffait le visage, le rendant encore plus mignon. Ses cheveux en bataille et son grand sourire blanc illumine la forêt dans laquelle son peuple s'était réfugié. Ses oreilles pointues rajoutaient à son charme.

Il était d'une grande bonté dans n'importe quelle situation, hérité de sa mère, Lily Potter née Evans. Il avait un grand sens de la loyauté et tenait plus que tout au monde à sa famille et à ses amis.

Harry était un demi-Elfe, car son père était un Elfe pur-sang et sa mère est une humaine. C'était la raison de l'apparence spéciale d'Harry.

Il fêtait la victoire de sa première chasse quand un hurlement retentit jusqu'à son père et lui. Qu'ils reconnurent immédiatement. Lily !

Ils se mirent à courir comme des déments jusqu'à la hutte et virent qu'elle était en feu. James et Harry s'y précipitèrent pour voir un homme à la figure de serpent se tourner vers eux avec un sourire sardonique à faire froid dans le dos.

-Ah, tiens, le reste de la petite famille revient.

Il avait une voix glaciale et lisse.

James mit son fils derrière lui et c'est là qu'il remarqua que Lily marchait lentement mais sûrement vers eux. Elle finit par les atteindre pendant que l'homme continuait de parler de sa voix sifflante.

-Lily, prend Harry et sauve-toi !

L'homme arrêta de parler et il dirigea la paume de sa main vers James qui poussa sa femme vers l'entrée avant que la hutte ne s'effondre sur eux.

Harry avait maintenant les yeux brouillés par les larmes et par la fumée mais vu distinctement le rayon vert frapper en pleine poitrine son père, qui tomba au sol, mort.

-Non !

Ce fut la dernière chose qu'il dit avant que sa mère ne subisse le même sort que James et qu'il s'évanouisse, les dernières paroles de sa mère en tête.

-Tuez-moi à sa place ! Ne touchez pas à Harry !

13 ANS PLUS TARD...

Le marché était une place ou il y avait tellement de monde qu'on avait du mal à y amener quelqu'un sans le perdre. Il y avait de grandes tables avec des multitudes de fruits de différentes sortes.

Une main s'empara d'un fruit qui était sur un étal et disparut dans la poche du voleur.

Ce voleur en question avait un bandeau vert qui lui cachait le bout des oreilles et portait un pantalon de toile blanc avec une chemise sali par le sable.

Il portait des sandales de cuir couleur désert, faisant voler le sable derrière lui quand il marchait. Ses yeux vert brillant, il disparut dans une ruelle, le sourire au lèvres.

Mais l'endroit ou Harry Potter s'en allait n'avait rien de bien réjouissant. Du moins, pour lui.

Harry avait bien changé depuis qu'il avait quitté son peuple pour celui des humains.

Son visage s'était fait gracieux. Avec son nez droit, ses grands yeux verts et ses lèvres pulpeuses.  
Ses muscles et son corps s'étaient raffermis. Mais pas trop. Il était de taille moyenne et élancée.

Et une cicatrice sur le front lui rappelant la journée ou il avait dû s'enfuir de chez lui après avoir repris connaissance et avoir pleuré toute les larmes de son petit corps. Ensuite, on avait décidé de le remettre à son oncle et à sa tante.

Refusant que quelqu'un décide de sa vie à sa place, il s'était enfuit malgré ses trois ans ½ avec l'intention de se construire une nouvelle vie. Même s'il fallait pour cela qu'il vole, il le ferait.

Finalement, il l'avait fait.

Mais même si le vol aidait à sa survie, ce n'était pas suffisant.

Alors il était rendu là…

À la prostitution. Il se faisait payer pour coucher avec des hommes.

Harry entra avec précaution dans un immeuble pas très propre.

Là était réuni ses 'camarades'.

Des personnes comme lui qui n'avait pas les moyens de vivre normalement.

Sauf que lui était rejeté car il était le plus beau, le plus drôle, le plus gracieux,le plus aimable et celui qui apportait le plus de client à l'immeuble.

Et il se défendait incroyablement bien.

Le patron de l'immeuble se dirigea à grande vitesse vers Harry qui mangeait son fruit tranquillement dans son coin et lui dit d'un ton empressé :

-Un client t'attend à l'étage, Potter, et il est de la haute. Un homme de première classe. Alors, ne fais pas ton rebelle aujourd'hui ou sinon je te vire et pour de bon.

Harry était certes le plus beau mais il avait un caractère et pas des plus petits !Il tenait à sa liberté et plus que tout.

-Ça dépendra de lui, répliqua Harry en jetant sa pomme dans le bac à côté de lui.

a bientôt pour la suite...  
Vous aimer? dit-moi le dans une rewiews!


End file.
